Various products and processes have been developed to maintain oral health. While several conventional products and processes may be administered at home, still others require professional assistance or oversight. For example, some conventional teeth whitening procedures require bulky and/or expensive light sources to emit controlled light on the teeth. Often, take-home products are less effective than products or processes administered by professionals, but the inconvenience, cost, and/or unknown of visiting a professional may prohibit seeking professional help.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for compact, effective oral care devices. This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.